Leda Atomica
by SummerBingo
Summary: "Vengeance from their lost friend gave them new found strength. They got into a stance, feet firm on the ground. The silent conversation was clear; the battle was on."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They were here. They were coming.

I tightened my grip on my dagger, contemplating to strike. I had failed once, and will not once more.

The old scar stretching down my calf was throbbing in agony, as if temping me to hurry. Patiently, I waited as the seconds crawled by. The timing had to be perfect, not a second more or less.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, not missing any details. I readied myself as they approached. One step... Two steps... Three.

I leaped from my spot, ambushing them. I let out a cry of fury as I drove _Pagos_ straight into her closed wound, now reopened. Blood spluttered everywhere, a gory sight was beheld. I smiled in achievement as I unsheathed _P__ikros_, ready to strike once more.

Running to their accomplice's side, they tended to her fatal wounds. Cold sweat streaked from her pale face, the ambrosia fed did no favor. As her heart rate decreased, all hope gradually faded.

Then, as if on cue, they drew their weapons in unison, and I held mine up in response. Their faces showed no fear, their eyes filled with determination. Vengeance from their lost friend gave them new found strength. They got into a stance, feet firm on the ground. The silent conversation was clear; the battle was on.


	2. Chapter 1:  Chrysocolla

**Chapter 1 - Chrysocolla**

Once upon a time, in a land not too far away, lived a girl. She was a normal and average as a teenager could get, with a tiny problem; she was a demigod. Now that wouldn't be to much of a surprise, as every half blood was condemned to this terrible curse, as Clarice would say.

She sat by the creek, creating ripples with her left hallux, which she had named Ticky many moons ago. The young demigod had made a habit out of disturbing naiads, Ticky, being her trusty sidekick. She stared at the blazing red sky, sloping in a gentle gradient towards a stunning orange. Clarice could almost see Apollo riding his chariot by, iPod ear pieces in his ears, humming with his eyes closed as the sun set. Sometimes, she'd wonder if he'd ever crashed into random Anemoi Thuellai along the way, and then let her imagination run circles.

And with that, Clarice went on to swirl her foot. Occasionally kicking water into the never ending distance ahead. Ticky, who had armed and coated itself with peanut butter, was ready for another great battle. For a weird reason, naiads seemed to detest the sticky goodness, something that Clarice simply couldn't understand. In her terms, peanut butter was the best thing that existed, next to cookies, of course.

Just as if on cue, bubbles erupted in front of her. She smirked in accomplishment as the tan lady stuck her head up, a nasty scowl on her petite features.

_Clarice, 7. Naiads, 0._

"Oh, you. I've heard about you. The arrogant little Phobos girl that goes around disturbing our peaceful community. Shoo, you win. Now take your pride and go away. Good bye."

"That's a first. Giving up without a fight? I brought him along."

"Him? You brought a little friend to join in your antics? We shall see to his end another day." And with that, the naiad swam away, but not without leaving her a good soak.

_I guess next time, Ticky. You have done well, my lieutenant_. She smiled at the idea.

She slugged back to Cabin 18, dripping wet, the monstrosity on her toe, the scent of and salt all over and not to mention, draped in seaweed from literally head to toe. She swore that she saw all her cabin mates flinch when she walked in. One even fell off his bed head first, dropped his book, and pissed his pants. The joys of a five year old.

"Old habits never die, do they?" Keith sighed.

Clarice smiled to the camp councilor in return, went over to her bunk, grabbed a new set of clothes and marched off to the bathroom.

As she stepped in, she scanned the room wearily. No Strolls in sight; confirmed. That meant a peace of mind when you were bathing, or doing anything bathroom related. You could never be too paranoid when it came to boys. Experience pays off eventually.

* * *

The young demigod towel dried her hair as she walked out. The distinct squeak of the wet slippers echoed through the big house. Clarice felt like confronting Chiron about the naiads' 'rude behavior' as a joke, seeing she had nothing else to do anyway. Chiron was the closest to a father Clarice could get, the opposite of her ignorant 'dad', Phobos, god of fear, who was supposedly dark and scary.

She had never received anything from her father, not even as much as a tiny message through her head, or even a dream about him. The nearest she's got to a present was her fear of cockroaches, scary little things they were.

"Hey, Chiron."

"Hello, Clarice. How are things lately?"

"To not beat around the bush, the naiads bullied me." Clarice drew a sad emoticon in the air.

"That is odd. Last I went over to the creek, they invited me to a tea party, and I only could hope they weren't attempting to drown me. They were polite, even though I refused. Did anything happen between both of you?"

"Are you saying that I provoked them? Nonsense, peanut butter doesn't do much ha-"

"THIS MY SPACE, YOU HEAR? MINE! NO TOUCHY." _she_ drew a huge imaginary hexagon around herself, then started prancing around in it.

Clarice was about to lecture the rude person who interrupted her important speech, and with nonsensical rubbish to top it off. Until she realized... It was _her_.

Leontine Midnight Rivera. The notorious daughter of Dionysus, the poor kid that was cursed by her own father. Rumor had it that she was the gutsy idiot who poked her father on the nose on her first day and pissed him off, in return he gave her the little gift of insanity. And till day, Mr. D claims that it was the best and most generous present had ever given away.

Clarice stared at the mental case in front of her. Raven black hair flowed down her broad shoulders, an orange camp half blood shirt and jeans complimented her hourglass figure. Her nose, ears and facial features were all in great proportion and shape. She would have looked like an Aphrodite kid if not for one thing; her eyes. The pair of hazel eyes seem to stare right down into your soul, top the mad glint in them. The pupils seem to grow smaller and smaller as they darted left and right like a person on a sugar high, only that that was an understatement.

"Oh dear. How careless of me, must have forgotten again." Chiron shook his head. He grabbed the insane girl by the wrist and slammed her down into the nearest chair, which happened to be Mr. D's favorite Linon Arista Floral arm chair. She struggled in it as if she couldn't get up. Clarice felt a surge of pity run through her.

He then darted to the pinochle table, on which lay a medicine bottle, which Chiron hastily snatched up. He popped open the bottle, poured out the pink liquid onto it's cap, tiled Leontine's head upward, forced open her mouth and poured the contents down her throat. All in a matter of five seconds.

The girl immediately calmed down as the medicine took effect. She stopped struggling, or muttering gibberish for that matter. Her breathing became slower but harder, the hazel orbs stopped throwing themselves in different directions. She looked down in what seemed like shame, her long eyelashes pointed downwards and her pale face dripped with cold sweat.

"I just can't seem to control myself, huh? The power of the gods..." Her voice was eerily calm, as tranquil as a breeze.

The unstable teenager stood up from the seat and looked at Clarice in the eye. She seemed so peaceful, so quite... Clarice had almost quite forgotten the girl's insane side.

"Hi. I'm Leontine. Sorry for the abrupt introduction, even if I don't remember it." Leontine smiled awkwardly.

"Leontine..." Clarice rolled the name over her tongue. "Nice name."

"Oh, thanks." She sighed, as if remembering something bad.

"So, you're the daughter of Dionysus, I guess? Must be hard on you."

"Rumors speed far and wide, don't they? And I presume I don't have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Sorry! I forgot! I'm-"

Clarice, by now, was certain that she had an affinity with getting interrupted.

A golden light suddenly burst through the big house, a trumpet was blown in a distance. The majestic melody which signaled the grand entrance forced everyone to turn their heads towards the offending source. As the stellar light cleared, a silhouette could be seen, of which was a proud man folding his arms. Clarice squinted her eyes to make the person, or rather, god out.

Apollo. Standing there in all his glory. Minus the fact he looked pissed. Double that. His eyebrows were scrounged up into the center of his eyes, which were small with fury. Seeing one of the very few cheerful gods unhappy sent chills down Clarice's spine.

"Where is Rachel? Where is she?" Apollo bellowed.

* * *

_Hello! Im not the one who wrote this chapter but ah well. So how is it? R&R, pls. Flames and cc are both accepted. Just review will you guys? :) - Brownbingo_

Greetings, person. You have just experienced the first chapter of our new fic. As mentioned, constructive criticism is welcomed, I know my writing isn't all that stellar. Brownbingo will be writing the next chapter, till then, may the cookie be with you. AND I TAKE CREDIT FOR THE PROLOGUE, muahahahaha... - Summer :)


End file.
